Spider-Man (Ultimate Marvel)
|origin = Ultimate Spider-Man #''1'' (Oct, 2000) |occupation = High school student (formerly) Superhero Member of the Ultimates |skills = Superhuman physical attributes A "Spider-Sense" The ability to stick to any solid surface Genius level intellect Fighting skills Web-shooters Immortality Enhanced Durability |hobby = Science and Reading Fighting criminals and supervillains |goals = To save people To avenge Uncle Ben To protect Aunt May and Gwen Stacy To protect Mary Jane Watson |family = Richard Parker (father, deceased) Mary Parker (mother, deceased) Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) May Parker (aunt) |friends = Mary Jane Watson (love interest) Gwen Stacy Gwen Stacy (Clone) Harry Osborn (best friend, deceased) |enemies = Norman Osborn (Arch-enemy) Eddie Brock, Jr. |type of hero = Outright Superhero |size = 291 }} Spider-Man (real name Peter Parker) (otherwise known as Ultimate Spider-Man) is a superhero from Marvel's Ultimate Marvel imprint. He is the former main protagonist of the Ultimate Spider-Man ''comic series. He was based on the original Spider-Man. History Before Peter became Spider-Man Richard Parker was a scientist who was working with S.H.I.E.L.D. He was researching with Dr. Henry Pym, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Dr. Franklin Storm to reverse-engineer the Super Soldier formula for S.H.I.E.L.D. (based on Nick Fury's genetic sample). Banner mistakenly believed he solved the formula and tested it on himself for credit, however, the process created the Hulk. At the time, Richard Parker went to see his wife and baby Peter outside the research facility. Hulk destroyed the facility, which injured both of Peter's parents. Hulk's humanity only awakened after seeing baby Parker, and he then reverted back to Banner. Fury had Banner arrested and had Peter sent to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. As a cover story, Peter grew up believing that his parents and the Brocks had all died in a plane crash. Aunt May and Uncle Ben raised Peter as if he were their own child. Alongside his neighbor Mary Jane Watson and tutoring subject Harry Osborn, Parker found few friends in high school and was often the butt of jokes by bullies Flash Thompson and Kong. When Peter became Spider-Man Peter Parker gained his powers on a high school field trip to Osborn Industries, Inc. where he was bitten by a spider exposed to the Oz Compound, a prototype Super Soldier serum. Imbuing him with the proportionate powers of a spider, Peter gained superhuman strength, speed, agility, and stamina and the ability to stick to and crawl surfaces. After that fateful day at Oscorp Industries, Parker put his new-found abilities to use and won a local wrestling challenge, wearing a mask to conceal his identity. After Peter easily defeated his opponent, the promoter of the fight gave Peter a new costume and the name Spider-Man. His wrestling career ended when he was accused of stealing the promoter's money. In a bad mood, Peter allowed a burglar he encountered on his way home to escape from a robbery. His actions would later haunt him. Arguing with his uncle over poor grades and a bad attitude, Peter ran off to cool down. When Peter returned home, he learned that the same burglar from the robbery had murdered Uncle Ben in his absence. Feeling guilty over his inaction, which had led to the death of a loved one, Parker vowed that as long as he was capable, he would serve and protect others. As Uncle Ben once said to him: "With great power there must come great responsibility". Peter took a job at the Daily Bugle working as a web designer. He eventually confessed his secret identity to Mary Jane, and the pair embarked on a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Since gaining his new powers and a new aim in life, Peter defeated the self-created Green Goblin. Norman Osborn, created with Oscorp Industries' experimental 'Oz' formula, seemingly disappeared into the river. Spidey learned of the Kingpin of crime, and tried continuously to bring him down. He battled Electro and the Enforcers in the process. The Webslinger also fought Doctor Octopus, witnessed the return of an 'Oz' addicted Norman Osborn and encountered Rhino and Iron Man. Nick Fury visited Peter and informed him that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew everything about him. The arrival of Gwen Stacy at Midtown High School put pressure on his relationship with Mary Jane, but it survived. Spidey was impersonated by an imposter and then hunted by the police. Spidey battled the imposter, who had killed Gwen Stacy's father, Captain Stacy. Peter met his long-lost childhood friend, Eddie Brock Jr., after discovering boxes of old documents and video tapes in a hidden room in his basement, indicating both their fathers worked on the 'Venom Project'. Eddie was a student at ESU, and showed Peter 'their inheritance', a biological "suit" that could enhance and heal a sick person. Peter took a sample of the suit, but spilled some onto him, which formed into a black costume. When Peter raced after an armed robber, the suit took a turn for the worse. Recollecting the death of Uncle Ben, Peter lost control and fell off a building onto some electrical cables. He then returned to ESU where he confronted Eddie and revealed his identity. He destroyed the rest of the formula. Eddie then pulled another flask from storage, and transformed into Venom. He tracked Peter down to Midtown High and the two battled. Eddie stepped on a loose power cable, vaporizing him instantly. After Peter defeated Eddie, Peter confronted Nick Fury about the death of his parents. Fury lied and denied having anything to do with Richard's and Mary's deaths. Spidey then faced Sandman, helped the Ultimates battle the 'Ultimate Six', met the incredibly illusive Black Cat, re-battled Doc Ock, had a movie made about him (from which he didn't get a penny), and fought both the Punisher and Boomerang. During a big fight with the huge Gladiator, Spidey was badly hurt and had to go to Curtis Conners for medical treatment. This left Conners with a sample of Peter's mutated blood. Over the course of several months, Conners and his assistant, Ben Reilly, created some sort of semi-clone, combining Peter's DNA with his own, that escaped early in its incubation process. "Little Ben" started feeding off people to grow quickly in strength and size, consuming its victims while showing a small child-like face to the victim. The creature mimicked the moves of Spider-Man to swing to the Parker house, where it found and consumed Gwen Stacy. Peter confronted Conners outside his home, where he confessed to the DNA splicing. Peter then fought Carnage throughout the city, and when it consumed two more victims, it formed into an almost human form, looking incredibly like Peter's own father. The fighting continued, and Peter finally tricked the creature into jumping down an industrial chimney. Peter 'body-swapped' with the X-Man Wolverine, met Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch, encountered Doctor Strange, fought Harry Osborn, who had become the Hobgoblin, discovered the Black Cat was still alive, and battled Hammerhead, Elektra, Moon Knight, Iron Fist, and Shang Chi. Fearing for her safety and constantly at odds with her placing herself in danger, Peter broke off his relationship with Mary Jane. Peter began "dating" Kitty Pryde from the X-Men. Norman Osborn and many other inmates escaped from the Trikskellion. SHIELD Agent Carol Danvers tried using Peter as bait to draw out Osborn. In a ploy to attract Osborn to the Helicarrier, SHIELD had Harry Osborn expose the truth about his father on television. Harry transformed into the Hobgboblin and battled his father along with Peter and SHIELD. After beating Harry to death, Osborn told Danvers to kill him, which she gladly did. The next day, Peter informed his class of Harry's demise, revealing that Harry was a hero. Peter and Kitty continued their crime-fighting partnership. One night in the Bronx, they took down the Screamers, who were using the drug Banshee. Wolverine took out the last one, who came for Peter's help in figuring out why he was positive for Banshee. Peter was able to determine that Logan's DNA was used as a basis for Banshee. Spider-Man and his closest friends miraculously survived the Ultimatum Wave, and he quickly sprung into action, diving into the worst of the flood zones to rescue drowning citizens. J. Jonah Jameson, one of Spidey's fiercest detractors, witnessed his unparalleled acts of heroism and publicly recanted all of the negative publicity he had attributed to the wall-crawler since he first came on the scene. During these rescue operations, Spider-Man discovered the body the late super-hero Daredevil, another casualty of the Ultimatum Wave. It was also at this time that Spidey encountered something almost as dangerous as Magneto's Doomsday Protocols—the Hulk. The Hulk was rampaging through the ruins of New York, but Spider-Man managed to convince him to aid in the rescue efforts. The Hulk quickly proved to be an unreliable ally and caused more harm than good. Spider-Man swung over to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum only to find that the mystic seal used to keep the evil forces of alternate dimensions at bay had been broken. From the growing rift emerged Dormammu and a cadre of demonic followers. Spider-Man was caught in the wake of a massive explosion of mystical energy. The only thing left behind were the tattered ruins of his mask. Afterward, the military and the surviving Ultimates searched for survivors of Magneto's attack in Manhattan, and Captain America found the unconscious Peter Parker within the ruins of the city, still alive. Amazing "Cousins" Six months later, Peter's life as Spider-Man had dramatically improved; he was no longer shot at by the authorities and public opinion of him was at an all-time high. Peter finally found the respect he deserved as Spider-Man; his civilian life was another matter. Peter begrudgingly took a temporary job at Burger Frog as the Daily Bugle was shut down after Magneto's attack. Mary Jane had broken up with Peter without a proper explanation. Through this rough time, however, Peter and Gwen Stacy grew closer and started a romantic relationship While balancing school, a relationship with Gwen, and managing a lost friendship with MJ, Peter began facing a new vigilante called Mysterio. In all their encounters, their engagements either ended in a draw or with Peter losing and being saved by a mysterious red-hooded figure. Meanwhile, Mysterio collected a sample of Parker's blood from their previous engagement and intended to use it for his malicious purposes. His home was some-what of a boarding house for young heroes. Johnny Storm/Human Torch was experiencing mental/emotional issues due to the loss of his father. Coincidentally, Bobby Drake parted ways with the X-Men and couldn't stay with former teammate Kitty Pryde. Aunt May welcomed both Johnny and Bobby to stay at the Parker residence until things improved for them. Much to Peter's surprise and relent, his home was now a superhero power-house. Mysterio used the blood sample to program one of his Spider-Slayer robots to locate Spider-Man at Midtown High School and kill him. Fortunately, the Shroud once again saved Peter as he struggled to put on his costume and avoid attacks from the machine at the same time. Shroud was actually Kitty Pryde, though Peter, nor his friends, learned this. Herald of The Watchers Johnny, Bobby, and Peter were sent by Aunt May to their neighbors house to speak to Rick Jones, a teenager who had recently discovered he had powers. Confused, Rick transported himself and Peter halfway across the country and back. After speaking to him Johnny discovered that it was Rick who had been given powers by the Watchers. Rick teleported himself and the others to Project Pegasus in Wyoming, where they found the Serpent Squad in the middle of a heist to steal the Serpent Crown. They fought until Wendel Vaughn, the project leader, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrived to help. After they teleported back home, Rick named himself Nova and left in search of his purpose. Ultimate Enemy to Ultimate Doom Peter was swinging over the city along with Johnny when they noticed the battle between Nick Fury and an unknown creature. They joined Fury and managed to fight off the creature, however, Johnny noticed that the Baxter Building was also under attack. He flew there as fast as he could to help his sister, Sue Storm. He arrived in time for the creature that was attacking her and Ben to self-destruct. The four of them visited the home of Reed Richards, only to discover that he had been killed along with the rest of his family. Peter then called home to warn his Aunt about a potential attack on their house as well. When Peter and the rest arrived at the Parker home, Bobby already had the threat neutralized. The creature managed to break free and hit Ben with an energy blast. When Ben recovered, he found that more rocks had fallen from his body and he started to glow with white light. Sue managed to contain the creature in a Psi-Bubble until Carol Danvers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived at the scene. Helping Kitty and Chameleon's Defamation Both Johnny and Spider-Woman foil a heist by the Bombshells. After which Johnny convinced Jessica to go out with him. At school, Gwen lured Peter into the girls washroom where Kitty and MJ were waiting, and the three of them cut his hair, telling him that when he wears his mask his head is practically round because of all the hair on his head. Tandy Bowen entered the washroom and made snide remarks about Kitty being a mutant and told her "she belongs in a cage." At home, Peter finds out from Johnny that he started seeing Jessica and, because she is his clone, this caused him a great deal of grief. Back at school the next day, a special task force arrived at the school and tried to convince Kitty go with them peacefully. Tandy smirked throughout the whole ordeal, hinting that she may be involved. Peter's Death Shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Peter learned that Norman Osborn and his Six had escaped prison and that they are likely heading toward his family. While searching for Osborn and his team, he saw the Punisher aiming his sniper rifle at Captain America. Peter bravely swung down and pushed Cap out of the way, taking the bullet instead. After managing to regain consciousness and dress his wound with webbing, Peter fought Norman Osborn and the Six. The Six injured him even further than before. When Electro was about to deliver the final blow, he was shot by Aunt May with a revolver. Electro died and short circuited, knocking out the most of the Six. Peter swung Gwen and May away from the fight so he could fight Norman Osborn. Osborn proved to be too strong and was about to deliver the final blow when Mary Jane rammed a truck into him, saving Peter. After Peter kissed Mary Jane, he literally threw her out of harms way and lifted the truck and smashed it onto Osborn. The truck exploded in front of Peter's face, further wounding him. Mary Jane, Johnny, Gwen, and Aunt May all gathered around a mortally wounded Peter, who told May that while he couldn't save Uncle Ben, he was able to save her. Peter then finally closed his eyes and died. Mary Jane cradled his lifeless body while Johnny, Gwen, and May all cried uncontrollably. Norman Osborn died with a smirk, knowing he had succeeded in killing Spider-Man. Legacy Shortly after Peter's death, the public was now well aware Peter Parker was Spider-Man. The Daily Bugle was one of the first newspapers that announced Spidey's death and his true identity. J. Jonah Jameson was about to publish a report saying that he knew Peter was Spider-Man, but he couldn't come up with the right way to say it. Mary Jane was positive that Nick Fury was responsible for Peter's death and became determined to find the evidence to prove it and put Fury behind bars. All of New York City mourned Spider-Man, and Tony Stark planned a large funeral for Peter at Saint Patrick's Cathedral. Aunt May almost couldn't bare coming to Peter's public funeral, but she managed to come and met a little girl Peter saved from a fire. Before the funeral began, Steve Rogers confronted Aunt May, who told her that he feels responsible for Peter's death. At the funeral, Thor claims that he has seen the spirit of Peter dining in the halls of Valhalla with the heroes who died in the events of Ultimatum. Shortly after Peter's death, a new Spider-Man began fighting crime in his stead, revealed to be the young Miles Morales. While May and Gwen moved to France with the help of Tony Stark, Mary Jane continued her search to prove Fury's involvement in Peter's death. He visited her in her home and told her that he loved Peter like a son. Return He later appeared in Miles's Apartment alive and well. He specifically asked for his old web shooters back, which prompted a barrage of questions from Miles. Peter was vague with his answers. But Miles wanted to tell Aunt May the truth. But Peter confirmed that he died once, he stated that he cannot see his family yet. When Miles persisted with wanting to tell Aunt May the truth, the two got into a fight, with Peter knocking Miles out and retrieving his web shooters. He then fled while Miles was still unconscious. After Peter had taken his web shooters back, he saw Miles Morales face off against the Green Goblin in a struggling battle. Realizing Miles could be killed, Peter intervened, surprising many friends and family members. Peter then proceeded to fight the Green Goblin with a little bit of help from Miles, whose Venom Blasts proved highly effective against him. Norman was able to escape just before the police arrived to arrest both Miles and Peter, while Aunt May and Gwen were surprised that Peter was alive. After both Miles and Peter got away from the police, Peter sought refuge at Mary Jane's house, with Detective Maria Hill present. Miles soon joined them and persisted with his questioning of Peter's survival. After explaining what happened, Peter stated he did not want to return in the first place but with the Green Goblin returning, he could not turn a blind eye. When Norman Osborn arrived on the scene after killing J. Jonah Jameson, Peter wanted to fight but was preempted by Miles, who rushed out to engage him. Prior to this, Osborn revealed to Jameson that a side-effect of the OZ formula was that it granted immortality, explaining how Peter survived. Peter helps Miles defeat Norman, who is immolated by Director Hill, and passes on the identity of Spider-Man and his web-shooters to him. He tells Aunt May, Gwen, and Mary Jane that he intends to go on a quest to find out the truth behind his resurrection, but later meets with Mary Jane and they drive away to live a quiet life together. The Final Incursion and Universe Restoration Peter Parker died when the entire universe came to an end as a consequence of a phenomenon known as an incursion. Once the universe got restored, Peter resumed the mantle of Spider-Man. He was seen fighting the returned Green Goblin with assistance of the Ultimates before rushing to a party to welcome Kong back from the army. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Spider/Superhuman Physiology:' After being bitten by the OZ-enhanced spider, Spider-Man's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his brain. Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift 10 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to effortlessly lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard cars and smash through brick walls and break metal chains, cuffs and bars with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being because his punches and kicks can send people flying. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to allow him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head due to this, it's impossible for a normal human to overpower him, Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump and leap to a height of several stories in a single bound. In the second issue, he seems to throw a car with little effort. He also broke Flash Thompson's hand by blocking with his palm. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 200 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an peak human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of harm than the body of a peak human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a heights or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with no self-harm, Spider-Man's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted by Electro and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the peak human's, despite their superhuman strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, springs, etc. He can easily top and outmatch any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, etc. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 300 times greater than those of an peak human. the speed of his reflexes allows him to avoid or dodge any attack and gunfire. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tinging sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabiling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. it appears to a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the serverity of the danger by strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the abvantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the "fight of fight syndrome", Even that he does not have the use of his eyes Spider-Man can still use spider-sense to help him see by sensing the direction the danger is coming from by listening to the loudest noise around him, The spider-sense also is limitlessly passive and limitlessly uncontrollable. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Peter possesses a healing factor, and that fact of it is unknown, he can recover wounds and scars faster than a normal human being. *'Immortality:' The OZ formula bestows a form of immortality that prevents those infused with it from being permanently killed. Abilities Peter is a prodigy bio-chemist, completing his father's research on adhesives at age 15. His uncle said he was "as smart as they come". He possesses an IQ of 145. Thanks to the spider venom that courses in his veins, it makes him immune to vampire bites and immune to poisons, since the spider venom didn't kill him. Strength level Superhuman Strength Weaknesses Over-protective, short-tempered. Trivia * This is the younger version of the original Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * He was bitten by a genetically altered spider while his adult counterpart was bitten by a radioactive spider. * His Spider-Sense is not as accurate as his mainstream counterpart's as this Spider-Man can only sense danger. * This version is much more angstier than his adult counterpart. Gallery Milesmorales-ultimategezba.jpg Milesmorales-ultimate2mxh8.jpg MMULTSM2014006011-col-5c860.jpg L27f4wdy0dylfktckwsg.png Milesmorales-ultimate1ic9n.jpg MMULTSM2014006-int-1-33759.jpg MMULTSM2014006-int-3-585b9.jpg Ee5zmyx.jpg Superior-Spider-Man-31-Spoilers-Preview-Amazing-Spider-Man-Peter-Parker-7.jpg Ultimate-spider-man-volume-two-issue-6-kitty-pryde-2.jpg Ultimate-spider-man-volume-two-issue-6-kitty-pryde-3.jpg Ultimate-spider-man-volume-two-issue-6-kitty-pryde-4.jpg Ultimate-spider-man-volume-two-issue-6-kitty-pryde-5.jpg Ultimate-spider-man-volume-two-issue-6-shroud-4.jpg 36 17.jpg Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 103 Kaluta Variant.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Vigilante Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Ninjas Category:The Icon Category:Revived Category:Localized Protection Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Bio-Engineered Category:One-Man Army Category:Genius Category:Retired Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Martyr Category:Strong-Willed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Inventors Category:Big Good Category:Selfless Category:Pacifists Category:The Hero Category:Predecessor Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Sympathetic Category:Reporters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Spouses Category:Legacy Category:Outright Category:Mischievous Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Love Rivals Category:Hybrids Category:Archenemy